Saturno
by anoniblast25
Summary: Porque después de todo, cuán raro y hermoso para Shiro es vivir al lado de Keith en un vasto universo. {ONE SHOT}


**HOLA**

BUENO, SÍ. ÚLTIMAMENTE HE LEÍDO DEMASIADO ANGST Y NECESITABA ALGO DULCE Y DIABÉTICO PARA CALMARME PORQUE SI NO COMENZABA OTRO FIC DEPRESIVO Y BASTA DE ESO. POBRECITOS MIS NIÑOS, NO MAMEN. Y sí, ver un maratón de Steven Universe a veces me afecta cañón, así que creo que no es necesario recalcar que me basé en parte del diálogo de un episodio + la letra de una canción que adoro con toda mi miserable alma. Mencionar sangre, el espacio, los astros y también al agua (aunque ésta palabra no sale) es parte de mi _aesthetic_ , perdónenme.

Pese a que el angst, el fluff y yo somos compinches de canotaje, ahora traje algo... Suave. Doblemente perdónenme.

No sé si ésto se considere un song-fic porque, bueno, me basé en una canción ? Meh, ni idea. Disfrúten la lectura y cuéntame qué te pareció. Es la segunda vez que uso el presente para la narración (la primera está en el fandom de Free!, "1000 Forms of Fear"), así que cualquier error gramatical u ortográfico, lo lamento.

* * *

 **Saturno**

Con los nervios en el estómago, las manos temblorosas y la adrenalina corriéndole como la estamina, Shiro entonces ha de limpiarse con el guante izquierdo para percatarse del horror: la sangre derramándose bajo las fosas nasales, sintiéndosele pesada y desagradable, arde como el infierno justo en la boca. Tal cosa no le impide caminar hasta el balcón más cercano en el Castillo de Leones para tomar aire. Siente que la cabeza le explotará si no sale lo más rápido del gran salón, obteniendo los gritos y voces de los demás paladines, Allura y Coran al fondo.

La última batalla siempre es la más difícil, y a la vez, la más rápida. Y por ello necesita un poco de espacio y tiempo para sí mismo.

A unas cuantas _vargas_ de trascender hasta la pelea final, debe pensar en qué sucederá después de aquel temible desastre en el que resultarán ganadores. Morir y perder no es una opción.

Nunca lo fue.

Es allí cuando aún con la helada brisa del extravagante planeta pegándole en el rostro, Shiro quita su casco para contemplar las luces lejanas que brillan todavía por sobre la oscuridad de la llanura, y se recarga en el barandal de mármol albino a textura gruesa y firme. Ha de bastar sólo un ruido para que se dé cuenta de los pasos provenientes, girándose con lentitud, hallando el abatido cuerpo de Keith deteniéndose justo en el umbral de la metálica puerta con un semblante marcado entre la combinación del enojo y el desasosiego. Los moretones en la cara y las cicatrices duelen sólo de verlas, y Shiro sólo puede suspirar para contemplar el horizonte frente a ambos luego de que Keith se pose a su lado.

—Shiro… ¿Qué te sucede? —su tono es voraz, exigiéndole una explicación.

Un silencio predomina, por lo que las plantas moviéndose y los raros insectos de _Vitaria_ —planeta donde yacen preparándose para poner el plan en acción— son los únicos sonidos que pueden escucharse. El cuerpo entero le duele, la garganta la tiene seca. Carajo, es como si estuviese tomando vidrios rotos entre sus ensangrentados dedos, ya que al ver frente a frente a un preocupado Keith con los labios agrietados y partidos le hace querer no recordar la decisión que ha tomado.

—Keith —y el aludido le asiente, picado ante la curiosidad—, voy a quedarme después de que termine todo esto.

Una carga más, una carga menos; y pronto se encuentra Keith parpadeando con confusión, digiriéndole ahora un ceño fruncido con el que Shiro comprende que luego de haber soltado la bomba, quizá y sí fue una mala idea hacerlo en ese momento de crisis.

—¿Quedarte? —lo oye monótono, pero sabe muy bien que por dentro poco a poco se está desmoronando— Te refieres a que, de verdad… ¿no piensas volver a la Tierra?

—No.

—¿Por qué? —espeta, y su cabello negro moviéndose con el suave y helado viento hacen en Shiro crecer un ansío de tomarlo entre las rígidas manos para acariciarle.

Pero no lo hace, porque sabe que será un movimiento peligroso que seguirá por arderle en la punta de los dedos, sí, justo así como el veneno.

—Allura necesita ayuda para liberar los planetas y galaxias bajo el régimen de Zarkon —subiendo sus hombros, mirando la sangre desparramada en el guante, apenas pudiendo aclararse la garganta.

—¿Ella te pidió que te quedaras? —fijándose en el sabor amargo que le deja en la boca el apenado rostro de su acompañante, no podrá tolerarlo más si Keith sigue hablándole de esa áspera manera.

No puede soportarlo. No puede vivir con el hecho de que éste lo odie por tomar una decisión tan grande sin haberle dicho algo sobre ello.

Ya le había pasado una vez. La primera y la última. La bendita y la profana.

No puede vivir con el recuerdo de Kerberos y el último «adiós» de Keith.

—No. Lo hago por voluntad propia.

Es serio, es directo y es la _verdad_.

No estar al lado de Shiro significa ya no tener conversaciones durante las noches en las que no pueden conciliar el sueño; significa no dormir en la misma cama cada que alguno de los dos tiene pesadillas; significa no volver a ver el rostro uno del otro a la mañana siguiente.

—No tienes que hacer esto conmigo si no lo deseas —la temblorosa voz de Shiro es lo que lo despabila de todos aquellos pensamientos rayo que se revuelven en su subconsciente.

—Shiro…

—No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, Keith… Deberías volver a tu hogar.

Y entonces, bajo los resplandecientes astros rondando en el oscuro escenario, apenas con unos centímetros para que los cuerpos se unan en un cálido abrazo. Acogedor, caliente, cómodo; Shiro puede experimentar su derretir con sólo mover la mano del mármol hacia el torso del muchacho, rodeándole con la restante el cuerpo.

—Pero _tú_ eres mi hogar —de los delgados y rosados labios salen las palabras en un tono tan agobiante. Los pulgares de Shiro paran en las mejillas contrarias.

—Keith…

—Lo haré —de nuevo la sofocante voz con autoridad que no duda; y una vez más, tomando control de la situación, Shiro logra mirar fijamente los bonitos orbes que habrán de matarle en cualquier momento con ese brillante resplandor—. Me quedaré, Takashi.

No hacen falta palabras para reconocer qué es lo que ahora Keith busca, porque tan pronto como la sonrisa de Shiro se agranda al oír la elección tomada, la mano de Keith atraviesa el toque de la tela hacia la piel, besándole con cuidado las comisuras de la boca. Tan precioso, tan halagador, lento y húmedo se siente el roce con el que Shiro se pierde al terminar en otro abrasador contacto.

—No volveremos —le afirma, besándole la frente—. No regresaremos.

Esos pocos centímetros que le separan, se cortan hasta que las bocas se hallan juntas. El apasionado beso que da abertura a las caricias afuera de la diminuta terraza, pegando el calor nocivo para ambos.

Ese veneno que tanto Shiro deseaba evitar, lo está consumiendo en ese preciso momento.

—¿Por qué querría irme si tú estás aquí?

La súplica, el dolor, el escarnio entre mezclado en lo más profundo del pecho; con la mano es suficiente para sujetar la cadera de Keith, acercándose, abrazándose, tocándose. Y el espacio entre ambos es tan pequeño, tan diminuto, que cuando la nariz respingada del somnoliento muchacho toca su cuello, Shiro sabe que las agrias lágrimas no pararan hasta que la paz y la tranquilidad estén de nuevo en sus mentes.

—Eres maravilloso.

Porque después de todo, cuán raro y hermoso es vivir a su lado en el universo.


End file.
